Love Fool
by Miaka Mouse
Summary: an unrelated series of short drabble!fics describing Ren and Kyoko's long and winding road to love... Updated 8/27
1. Love Fool RenKyoko

AN: Just an image that came in my head after re-reading some earlier manga chapters of Ren's angst towards Kyoko. Right now thisis just a one-shot, but I may turn this into a series of unrelated drabbles about Ren/Kyoko

* * *

In his mind all he can think of is that he'll do anything to make her not hate him. So what is he to say when she's looking at him so contritely?

"So you're not...upset? That I accepted his apology?" She looks so timid, like she's the one who's afraid of losing him when he knows it is so obviously the other way around.

"It's not my business, Mogami-san. I have no connection to him." _Only to you_, he thinks. _And if I have to be okay with this to keep you, I can do it._ "I think he probably hates me more than I even think about him," he adds when she still looks at him uncertainly. She laughs at that last remark.

"That's probably true," she looks nostalgic, "he's hated you even before he met you!" She grins at him sheepishly, and he feels cold all of a sudden. He knows she is reliving some memory that doesn't include him, of the time before she gave up on love, of the time she loved someone else. He looks away from that smile, its soft corners prick at his heart.

"Does this mean you've graduated from the LoveMe section?" he asks wryly, trying to change the subject before his heart bleeds out. She frowns at the question, her brow wrinkling in irritation.

"I don't think so. The President wants me to successfully act out love first, and he probably thinks I need to fall in love for real to do that." She grimaces at that last part, like the words have left a bad taste in her mouth. It brings him selfish relief to know that though she may have forgiven that brat, she doesn't love him. The barrier around her heart is stronger than ever.

What a fool he is to be happy about that.


	2. Fairy Love KyokoCorn

AN: A Kyoko-centric piece about what love is. Kind of short, I know, but I'm trying to write one Skip Beat! ficlet every day for NaNoWriMo. This is what I could come up with in a day! Hope to post the other stuff that I write this month as well. Enjoy!

**Fairy Love**

So maybe she didn't hate the idea of love so much any more. After all, she'd been able to film that romance without any fits or tantrums, and while it was true that she didn't have to play the romantic lead, she was able to be a supporting girlfriend for the heroine and not feel disgruntled about it one bit. She'd been able to understand her character's joy in knowing that her best friend had found the man of her dreams and that he loved her back. Because it wasn't important whether she believed in love or not, what mattered was that the couple did and would work together to realize their dreams in each other.

And that's what she'd been getting wrong this whole time.

She'd always expected that the people she loved shared her dreams of making each other happy. So really, she should have known that someone with as little imagination as Shoutaro wouldn't even be aware of such ideas, let alone want to realize them. His only dream was to get away from Kyoto and sing his way to fame. His heart just wasn't big enough for anything else.

Maybe if she really loved him, she would have figured that out.

What she understood now was that it wasn't Sho she loved, but the idea of him. A beautiful boy with a beautiful voice that every girl swooned over. It wasn't even that she needed him to look at her. All she dreamed of was being able to look at him forever, if he'd only allowed her that much. But that wasn't love, was it? In the movie she'd just filmed, love was about recognizing the best parts of yourself through the eyes of another person. Sho's eyes never looked at her at all.

Now that she thought about it, only one person had ever really looked at her and seen her as she was. He saw her tears and her smiles and cajoled the reasons for them out of her. He listened to every word out of her mouth and understood them. And she did the same, comforting him where she could. That's what real love looks like, doesn't it? How sad, that she'd dropped one impossible love for one that was infinitely worse. She loved a fairy prince, it seemed, and one that left her a long time ago. And yet, she felt no anger or grudge against him, no sharp pain in her heart for losing him. Only a soft ache, thinking of what could have been if he'd stayed, wondering if he was happy where he was. Tsuruga-san's insistent words of consolation had brought her such peace of mind... If only she knew for sure, could see his success for her own eyes, she thought maybe her heart could be whole again.


	3. Better Left Unsaid RenKyoko

AN: Just a little ficlet I wrote after reading chapter 170. Some minor spoilers, but if you haven't read the chapter, you probably won't notice them. One warning though is that this fic ends on a highly unsatisfying note. I will take suggestions on how to fix it, but for some reason these two just wouldn't say the things I wanted them to say! I have another fic for ch 171 coming up as well. Will post tomorrow night!

Better Left Unsaid

It wasn't until she started avoiding eye contact that he realized he'd messed up big time. When he didn't see her around the LME building, he'd assumed that their schedules no longer coincided up now that Dark Moon had finished filming its last episode. But then he'd run into her leaving Sawara-san's office and her expression had just sunk at the sight of him. When she greeted him, she'd turned red and stammered and fled as if she couldn't stand to look at him. There was no pleasant banter, no inquiry after his eating habits, no- ah, and that's when it hit him. That ridiculous dinner at his apartment, the inedible chicken omurice, the exposing of his cowardice to her exacting eye. She'd lost respect for him, she was too embarrassed to even speak to him. Her image of her acting-sempai had been shot and now she had no reason to really speak to him at all. He needed to fix this. He wasn't going to lose what he'd worked for so long and hard. The chance to be by her side, even if it was only for moments at a time, was better than going back to mere acquaintances. He had to fix this.

He cornered here outside of the LoveMe lounge the next evening. Well, not so much cornered as walked up to her as she was leaving it, though the look on her face made it seem otherwise.

"Mogami-san. Good evening." He kept his face neutral, knowing his smiles sometimes frightened her. She still bowed to him politely to reply to his greeting but he knew now that it was merely out of habit. Before she could make an excuse to leave he blurted out, "About last week, I need to explain." He'd said it to forcefully and her eyes had met his in surprise. He cleared his throat and continued. "I think I may have made you uncomfortable with my behavior at my apartment after the stunt mishap, and I wanted to apologize. When I asked for your help, it was because" because my dead friend told me it required a girl's magic? No, as much a fairy enthusiast as she was, Kyoko would never expect him to believe in magic of all things. How could he say this without making it worse? This was all Rick's fault! "It was an exercise recommended to me by someone and he said it required another person so I asked you because-"

"An exercise? Oh I understand! It was to help you get back to your role after the shock of the stunt. An acting exercise!" Her 'eureka' expression quickly folded as her brow furrowed. "So you were playing a character?" He quickly caught on to that thread. This he could work with.

"That's right. What you saw was just another character I was trying on to shake off the stunt. I wasn't Tsuruga Ren at that time." Now to drive the point home, "you didn't change your opinion of me because of that little act, did you?" She went wide-eyed and shook her head vehemently.

"Never!" she screeched. "I only started to think that maybe Tsuruga-san and I weren't so different, but now I see you are way beyond me." A look of relief passed over her face, and he was suddenly glad that he'd explained this to her and brought her regard for him back to where it was. "You really pulled me along with your role. I was feeling very sorry for you. I almost crossed the line!" She bowed in apology. "It definitely won't happen again!" She looked up at him then, uncertainly. "Does this mean you don't need Princess Rosa, after all?"


	4. Freak on a Leash RenKyoko

AN: And here is my post-chapter 171 ficlet, as promised. I def feel like this one is unfinished, but I don't know where I could take it that wouldn't have Ren going into complete Kuon mode. Can't wait for the new manga chapter though! It's why I've been writing/posting fic.

**Freak on a Leash**

Ren reached out and grabbed a champagne flute from the table that Yashiro was leaning against. He emptied the glass in one long swallow, the bubbles tingling down his throat. His profile faced Yashiro as he set the glass firmly back on the table, staring at his fingers curled at the base of the glass, forcing them to relax and let go.

"Yashiro, I need you to do me a favor." Ren could feel his manager's curious yet cautious gaze on his jaw and closed his eyes. "I need you to make sure Kijima and I don't cross paths again tonight." He felt his fingers tense once more and relaxed them again one by one, muscle by muscle. "I'm sorry. I know it's a party and this isn't what you came to do but-" he swung his gaze back to Yashiro expecting to find that ubiquitous look of patient frustration only to see his manager-turned-confidant gazing at him with sympathy.

"I get it, Ren. I'll keep an eye out." His face was suddenly determined and professional, the signature look he used to carry before the president introduced the LoveMe section to LME. "And if I spot her without him? " Here Yashiro's eyes got that particular sparkle that had plagued him since the inception of those pink uniforms. "Should I do a little nudging? Give you a signal?" Ren sighed again and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"No, that won't be necessary. I don't think she's too keen to be in my company tonight. I think I'm the last man she wants near her at all." With this last remark, Ren downed another glass of champagne and walked away from anymore of his manager's questions.

Questions that would only remind him of the way she'd looked when he tapped her shoulder to get her attention. She'd cringed away from him as if he'd attempted to ravish her. When he'd apologized for startling her, she merely brushed it off and excused herself to return to Kijima's side. He watched uncomprehendingly as she curled her arm in his and Kijima stroked her fingers with his other hand. He had to walk away before he did something ridiculous, but he didn't trust himself to _stay_ away so he'd gone looking for Yashiro to act as his leash.

It didn't help that she looked beautiful and that he'd all but exposed his every vulnerability to her only days before. His heart felt raw and the tenuous hold he had kept on Kuon was quickly slipping ever since he'd let him out during the omurice incident. How was he going to avoid Kyoko all night? Would Yashiro actually be able to stop him if he decided to go after Kijima after all?


	5. Fairy Love Part 2 KyokoCorn RenKyoko

AN: This is a continuation of "Fairy Love", the 2nd drabble I posted in this collection. Also slightly inspired by the song "The Who Can't Be Moved" by The Script. Probably doesn't fit with post ch 170 canon, but I hope you enjoy it anyway! I love it when Ren angsts :-P

**I'm Not Moving**

"The president is letting me graduate from the LoveMe section." She took a deep breath and let the statement wash over him. "I figured something out recently. I was never really in love with Sho." He looked confused at that statement, but let her continue without interrupting. "I settled for him, because he was nearby or because he indulged me every now and then or because it made his parents happy to know I'd marry him someday. But I never really loved him. He was always just a place-holder, a substitute." She paused and looked down at her hands smiling softly.

"A substitute for who?" He finally asked.

"You might not believe me when I tell you." She looked up and smiled wider. "You might think it's stupid," she whispered and the smile faded from her face. Her hand fumbled in her pocket for a moment. "I'm in love with the person who gave me this." She lifted up the blue-violet stone and let it sparkle. "You know who I mean, don't you?" He looked stricken at her words, stepping away as she brandished the jewel.

"But he's gone," the words seemed to have taken great force to be released from his lips. "He's never going to be able to come back." Why did he sound so desperate as he said it? Could it be he was concerned for her? No, it was more likely that he thought her silly for loving someone she hadn't seen in years and probably never would again.

"It doesn't matter. Now that I know, I'm never going to settle ever again. Even if I can't have Corn by my side, I don't need anyone who is less than him." She clenched the stone in her fist. "He cared about me. I know he did. He-" the expression on his face stopped the words in her throat. It was so sad, she felt like crying at the sight of it.

"He did. He definitely still does." That soft smile took over his mouth, looking so fragile against the mysterious sorrow in his eyes. He looked away from her eyes, turning his head away from her. "What if he isn't-if he didn't grow up to be who you thought he'd be? If-that guy-was right about him."

"But you-" Kyoko's eyes widened. Hadn't it been he who had insisted that Corn had grown up wonderfully? Why was he saying this now? "I'd probably cry," he grimaced and clenched his fist,"but I wouldn't stop loving him." His head whipped back to look at her, fingers loosening and eyes wide. "Because I know, if he had seen me back then, when I thought I'd lost that important emotion, he would have still cared about me and he would have been sad for me, too." Determination and conviction bubbled up within her. "Nothing that happened while we were apart could make me hate him. And I hope we meet again someday so I can tell him that."


	6. The Prince is a Beast KuonKyokoRen

AN: I confess I'm in an amorous mood and I just really wanted to read a fic with Ren and Kyoko making out already. This was a fic that I wrote a while ago actually (before chap 171) but I didn't post it because it had no build-up. I'm thinking now that since the build-up has been given to us in the manga, we can just pretend that Kyoko decided to confess and Ren wholeheartedly accepted her feelings :-P Anyway, enjoy!

**The Prince is a Beast**

By some miracle, she'd acknowledged him as a man and agreed to start dating him. Currently, she was in his arms as they snuggled on the couch after dinner. While she wasn't overly amorous, he found that she craved physical touch more than he expected, either clutching his arm or resting her head against her shoulder, and he couldn't help but respond by holding her closer to him. He was determined to be the utmost gentleman with her though. After all, the man she chose was well-mannered and unfailingly polite Tsuruga Ren, top star and consummate professional. She would never know about his messy past, never discover that her prince was actually a beast. He would be on his best behavior for her, become her knight, and make her happy.

That wasn't to say he didn't kiss her goodnight, or hello, (or even thank you). Even she expected _that _much from her boyfriend. (The thought of that word still launched him into the throes of euphoria, three months after the fact.) The initiative was always his but he would linger if she did, let her take from him whatever comfort and assurance she needed, always careful to keep a vise on his own needs.

A hand on his brought him out of his thoughts and he realized Kyoko was peering at him quizzically. Had she asked him a question?

"Are you alright? You look like you're frustrated about something." She touched the furrow of his brow and it smoothed immediately under her fingertips.

"It's nothing," he said, grabbing her fingers and kissing them. She looked at him with a disbelieving pout, which he couldn't help but lightly kiss away. Her hand on his cheek stopped him from pulling away and she leaned in to kiss him again, firmly pressing her lips against his. He turned and lowered his head to give her easier access and the hand on his cheek moved to the nape of his neck, nails scraping lightly there. His heart pounded and he held back a moan, gently trying to pull away, but she only followed him back. Her hand now gripped his shoulder while the other rested on his chest, one knee on the couch propping her up so she could reach his mouth. He steadied her with a hand on her waist, which he fought to keep from sliding lower.

It was a heady sensation, Kyoko leaning over him, her knee nudging his while she balanced her weight on his shoulder. His hand tightened on her waist as she pulled away to breathe, her half-lidded gaze locked on his and he leaned in again before he could think about what he was doing. She met him halfway, bringing her other knee up onto the couch, inches from climbing into his lap. He brought his other hand to the space between her shoulders, pulling her closer. His mouth left her lips and trailed down her jaw line, to the fluttering skin at her pulse, nipping there.

"Ren," she whimpered, and he froze. He loosened his hold on her and rested his forehead against to her shoulder, willing himself to calm down. He'd gotten carried away. It was not Tsuruga Ren who held her in his arms now. Kuon had taken over at some point and given in to his desire. Ren struggled to push that damaged creature back into his hole and regain control before letting Kyoko see his face. When he felt calm enough, he kissed her softly on the forehead and pulled away.

"It's getting late, Kyoko." Her eyes followed him as he stood up and turned off the TV that had been on, unnoticed this whole time. "You should probably head home. Don't you have to film tomorrow?" There was a dazed look in her eyes, before his words sunk in. He smiled softly at her. "Come on, I'll drive you." She chirped in assent before hopping off the couch and slipping on her shoes. He hesitated before grabbing his keys, making sure that his facade was still in tact. The key to staying in character is knowing when to let genuine emotion through, and he was treading a very thin line with Kyoko. Hizuri Kuon was desperately in love with her and even Tsuruga Ren, who he'd been portraying comfortably for more than 5 years, was having trouble maintaining a leash on him. If there was anything Kuon could offer her, Ren would have let her know about him from the beginning. But there was nothing, not one redeemable quality in that sorry excuse for a man and he'd be damned if he let another selfish brat ruin Kyoko's life. Even if it was himself.


	7. Easy to Pretend RenKyoko RenKanae

AN: so another short ficlet for this series. I just came up with it in the past hour. Why is it the fics that have been sitting in my head for weeks never get written, but these random scenes just won't let me go? ::sigh:: c'est la vie, I guess. Anyway, no Kyoko in this one, just Kanae and a lot of Ren angst. It's probably not healthy how much I enjoy Ren's angst. Also, maybe some Ren/Kanae if you squint.

Easy to Pretend

He ran into her in Hawaii of all places. The Spring Fashion shows had wrapped up earlier that week in New York, Paris and Milan and some of the sponsors and designers had decided an official vacation was in order to celebrate. Only the select few were invited of course, but he shouldn't have been surprised that Kotonami Kanae had been included among them. Her roles on the large and small screens had increased her exposure and it was really only a matter of time before advertisers cashed in on her striking figure.

Still, it had been years since he'd seen her in the flesh. Not since he'd left Japan for Hollywood and shed his gentlemanly persona and false name. She still had her signature long black hair, hanging straight and smooth against her slim back. He opened his lips to call out to her and remembered a nickname he should have long forgotten. He cleared his throat and tried again.

"Kotonami-san." She cocked her head and turned only partially towards him.

"Yes?" her eyes traveled from his shoes, to his belt and finally to his face before recognition dawned on her. "Tsu-Hizuri-san!" Her eyes scanned his rapidly, no doubt wondering what reason he could have to approach her. "What brings you over to mingle with us no-names?" He grinned faintly at that.

"What kind of senpai would I be if I didn't check in on my kohais every now and then?" Kanae stiffened at that comment and he knew she was remembering a very specific kohai of his. He didn't know why he was torturing himself by talking to her when every gesture or comment and even the flash of her eyes would remind him of her best friend, remind him of those times at LME when all he had to was walk into the LoveMe lounge to see her.

"If you're looking for information, I haven't got any," she gave him a hard look before knocking back the cocktail in her hand in one swift swallow. "I haven't spoken to her since last year." That was more info than he had. The last time he'd even seen her face to face was three years ago, when she'd told him-no he didn't need to think about that right now. He gestured to the bartender for another drink for Kanae and himself and slid into the stool next to hers.

"Last year? You must be very busy then. Congratulations," he murmured. Her eyes flashed as she turned fully to face him.

"That has nothing to do with it and you know it. I stuck by her in the beginning because I thought that it was what she needed to be happy. And when they broke up I was there for her too. But I'm not going to stand by and let her engage in this ridiculous yo-yo relationship and I told her as much. As I'm sure you see, she chose the bastard." His grip tightened on his glass as she alluded to him, that other guy. The press ate up the volatile on-again off-again chemistry between the bad-boy rocker and the girl-villain everyone loved to hate "Whatever, I'm better off without all of the drama." He looked up and watched her as she mumbled the last bit into her drink unconvincingly. She turned her penetrating glance on to him. "You haven't taken on too many roles lately. Turning 'em down now that you've made it big?"

"Something like that." Truth was, with his looks, everyone wanted him to take on romantic lead roles, despite the fact that it was his role as BJ that made him famous on the other side of the Pacific. But every romance film, dark or light, reminded him of Dark Moon...and her.

"She noticed, you know." His heart skipped a beat and lodged somewhere in his throat and he whipped his head up to gape at her. "After that first movie you got in Hollywood, you took a pretty long break before doing that Armandy ad. And when she saw that, she kept asking me if I thought you'd lost weight. It was-"

"Stop. Please," He felt like there was vice in his chest. He didn't want to hear anymore. This was a stupid thing to do. Why did he walk over here? He thought it was behind him. He thought he'd let it go. Why wouldn't it just end? He wanted to let go of her so badly. His painful desperation must have been evident because she suddenly looked contrite.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, resting her hand on his. "I shouldn't have told you all that. I-" she lowered her eyes and her hand slipped away, "I haven't had anyone to talk to in a while." He grimaced sympathetically, finding a sliver of his pain reflected in her words. She straightened up suddenly and tugged at his elbow. "Hey, let's dance or get some air or something. Sitting in front of the bar is making us all mopey."

He could do that, he could take a turn with a beautiful woman and try to forget the reason he'd approached her in the first place. It was the bare honesty that hurt, but he could pretend very well. It was a skill he'd perfected during his years in Japan. He could pretend right now that he wasn't going along with her because she was his only link to her. It would be easy.


End file.
